Tei'kaliath
, Ill'har of the Tei'kaliath]]The Tei'kaliath are the survivors of Shifaye'sindil's fall and the following Exodus. Tei'kaliaths are on average taller than Chelians and possess a lighter skintone. The average female Tei'kaliath is taller than the average male. This race is available for play. Tei'kaliath make up the vast majority of player characters in Path to Power, as the game centers around the Tei'kaliath's trials and tribulations. With the exception of a few who left for Chel'el'Sussoloth, all Tei'kaliath belong to the clan of the same name. Currently there only a few hundred Tei'kaliath in existance, but their numbers are growing once again. Origins and History Like all drow, the Tei'kaliath are descended from ancient tribes of dark elves, although it is not entirely certain where the Tei'kaliath's ancestors hail from specifically, although it is somewhere far to the north-east of where Chel'el'Sussoloth's current location. This location was somewhat closer to light elven territory than other dark elf kingdoms, leading to slight mingling between the two races. Eventually the Tei'kaliath's ancestors fled underground to escape the demons that had been released upon the surface. It is not certain when this occurred although it is assumed to have been over a millennium ago. Settling in for the long haul, the Tei'kaliath's ancestors built the city of Shifaye'sindil. For many centuries Shifaye'sindil functioned as a self contained economic and political social system. The city produced just enough food and supplies to sustain its citizens and serious crimes were rare. As such the citizens of Shifaye'sindil lived very orderly lives, with civil disputes often being solved in the way of personal but not-lethal Tir'ay duels. However order within the city did not last. Civil unrest of an unknown nature took hold of the self contained city. Rapidly desolving into a civil war among the cities unknown factions. Unknown to anyone in the city, it was under observation from outside forces. Seeing opertunity, an army of Black Sun warriors attacked the city and its ruling power. The attack was as devastating as it was unexpected and wiped out most of the city's population. All of Shifaye'sinil's ruling family were killed in the attack, save one: the youngest daughter, An'jhali, escaped the carnage and rallied the few remaining survivors to flee the city. Together the survivors left their homeland and fled into the untamed regions of the underworld. After months of travel, the refugees found themselves in a relatively unpopulated cavern adjacent to Chel'el'Sussoloth. Deciding to settle down and create a new life for themselves, the refugees took on a new name: Tei'kaliath. Social Traits Tei'kaliath have a strong sense community and camaraderie, perhaps even more so than most other drow. This is due in part to their small numbers but also from the prefall attitudes of Shifaye'sindil, as disruptive conduct was looked down upon. On the other hand this also lends the Tei'kaliath to a somewhat isolationist attitude, as they are used to solving problems on their own rather than asking for outside help. The Tei'kaliath are also unusual for Drowolath due to a strong sense of gender equality. While the Ill'haress is always female, both females and males are allowed to rise through the ranks of any profession in equal favor and are judged on individual merit. There have even been a few known families where children were raised by both parents. Tei'kaliath seem to lack racial pre-conceptions as a whole. Even non-fae species are accepted for citizenship. This is likely due to their homogenous background and lack of contact, trade or warfare, with other underworld denizens. In general Tei'kaliath have a strong aversion to tainting, as many have heard stories of how rampaging demons destroyed the Dark Elven kingdoms of old. This has put them at odds with the Chelian policy of tainting Nether Summoners, as the Tei'kaliath desire a way to combat demons but do not wish to be infected with a demonic seed in the process. Most all Tei'kaliath are practitioners of tir'ay, the clan's national martial art and pastime. Clan Symbol The symbol of the Tei'kaliath as a clan is a five branched mana symbol meant to resemble the core of an apple. The designer of the clan symbol was Ka'Taliyn. Category:Races Category:Fae Category:Clans Category:Playable Races